People who work at heights commonly don safety harnesses, which are connected to anchorage structures via lifelines or lanyards. Sometimes people use lanyards to temporarily connect to support structures while repositioning their lifelines. This is to ensure 100% tie-off. Commonly both lifelines and lanyards are connected to the users' dorsal D-rings. When not in use, the distal ends of the lanyards are connected to the users' harnesses, however, this could create safety hazards should the lanyards get caught and prevent the lifelines from functioning properly.
For the reasons stated above and for other reasons stated below, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for a breakaway keeper.